Dancing on the Moon With You
by butterfly starr1
Summary: Miranda is in 8th grade, and unprepared for the suprises that come with growing older. Her older sister's pregnancy, her changing but strong friendship with Lizzie and Gordo, discovering the joy of boys, and more all make this year memorable for Miranda.
1. Hellelujah Bagels

Dancing on the Moon with You  
  
Disclaimer: Nada!  
  
I'm writing another story! Yay! Well, I thought DigiChat was the only story I'd ever write, but thee aren't a lot of stories about Miranda so.here goes!  
  
This story is in Miranda's POV. She's 14, still, and it's March. The gang is still in 8th grade, so Dear Lizzie, the murder mystery episode, Bye Bye Hillridge Junior High and The Lizzie Movie never happened. I'm going to try to make this story more realistic than DigiChat is!  
  
This is just a test chapter! That's why it's so short! If I get good reviews I'll continue! If not. . . I'll stop writing. : )  
  
***  
  
"Miranda!" My mom yelled.  
  
I was in the closet, trying to get ready for school. It was 8:09, and in six minutes I'd be officially late for school. My mom is always getting on me for not picking my clothes out the night before school.  
  
"What is the worst thing that Isabelle could do right now?" My mom asked as she fried eggs in the kitchen.  
  
"Set the bathroom on fire and yell 'ding dong the witch is dead, hallelujah!'?" I said, throwing my flowery skirt in the back of my walk in closet.  
  
"Seriously!" my mom said, sounding slightly irritated.  
  
"Uh," I said, wondering why I had no clean socks left. "Get married to Jose, get in a car crash, drop out of college, become a druggie, or have a baby."  
  
I wasn't joking about Jose, but I was about becoming a druggie, dropping out, and the baby. Isabelle is too smart to have a baby right now, and she'd never touch drugs. She was in her first year at UCLA, and she is super smart. Smart enough to make me almost hate her. Not in a real hate her way, but in a jealous way. She was on 'A' honor roll ever since 7th grade, she was the captain of the soccer team in high school, was the head cheerleader, and she was an excellent horseback rider.  
  
I can play the violin.  
  
I mean, seriously. She has these blue ribbons for winning stuff, and I have violin lessons. I hate it. My parents think I'm good at it, and even sent me to a music camp two years ago. I hate the violin, and I'm currently trying to think of a way to destroy it.  
  
"Exactly!" my mom said. She obviously didn't get my great sense of humor. Ah well. I'm often misunderstood anyways.  
  
"Mom! The only socks I have left are a frilly pink sock and a sock with Mrs. Claus' face on it!" I yelled as I yanked myself into a pair of jeans.  
  
"That's nice, Ri-ri." She said, obviously not really paying attention to me."  
  
"Hey mom! This boy named Ethan from my school asked me to ski school with him today and go to a bar instead." I said as I pulled my 'RIP Tupac' shirt on.  
  
"How nice." She said.  
  
I walked into Isabelle's room and took a pair of her socks. She'd never know. She wouldn't be back until the weekend, and I'd wash them when I got home today.  
  
I walked into the kitchen, grabbed the bagel mom had already put cream cheese on but was just staring at it, and took a bite out of it.  
  
"Hey Ma," I said, with my mouth still full. "Come lock me out, 'kay?"  
  
"You say something Ri-ri?" Mom said, suddenly snapping to attention.  
  
"Yeah. Come lock the door behind me, please." I said, frustrated. What's wrong with my mom?  
  
I ran down the stairs and yanked on my cute new boots. I kissed Mom goodbye, and then looked at her face. She seemed really preoccupied. I took a bite of my bagel.  
  
"Are you okay, Mom?" I said after I swallowed my bagel.  
  
She looked at me, with a sad sort of look on her face.  
  
"Isabelle is pregnant." and she shut the door in my face.  
  
***  
  
This is a test chapter, which is why it's so short! I'm sorry I haven't updated DigiChat lately; I'll do that right after I put this chapter up!  
  
Do you like the start? This isn't another sad teen pregnancy story. It's about Miranda coping with changes in her family, friendships, boys, and trying not to be in Isabelle's shadow for the rest of her life. The whole story isn't about Isabelle being pregnant, it's about Miranda!  
  
REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!!! 


	2. The Nervous System

Dancing on the Moon with You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie! I do own Isabelle and Jose, though! And I own Nikki!  
  
Although I only have two review, I'm gonna write a chapter two. Both reviews were great, so. . .  
  
Allie351: Thanks for the suggestion! I don't thinks so. I think Miranda is an only child on Lizzie McGuire, but hey! This is a fan fic! I'm the fan making it up!  
  
Kat:im opting for realistic! Thanx! : )  
  
***  
  
"Yo Miranda!" Nikki, a girl who seriously thinks she's ghetto but actually sounds fake yelled from down the hallway. "You're gonna have to get a pass."  
  
I was late after pounding on the door for what seemed like half an hour. Mom, for some reason, didn't answer.  
  
"Man!" I said. "The second bell rang already?"  
  
"Yep." She said as she followed me to the office.  
  
"Nice shirt, Miranda." Some punk kid said, sneering.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." I said sarcastically as I looked down at my second favorite shirt, a Tupac shirt. "I really like your Nine Inch Nails Shirt. You know, the one you wear every other day."  
  
Nikki was already walking out of the office with her late slip.  
  
"Yo, I'll see you later." She said as she popped her gum.  
  
I think I might hate her. She's seriously annoying. When someone says something funny, she's always five seconds late to laugh at it, and she laughs so loud the class next door wonders if we're having comedy hour instead of science.  
  
I walked into the secretary's office, and immeadiatly regretted it. That lady hates me, and whenever I'm late(about twice a month), she always make them unexcused tardies. I'd have to come up with a good lie to get out of detention.  
  
"Why are you late this time, Miss Sanchez?" she said sarcastically. "Overslept? Again?"  
  
"No. I mean," I began, thinking quickly. "My cat ate my pillow, and then I had to run across the street to help my neighbor who was suddenly having her baby, and so I called the police because I didn't know who else to call, and my neighbor suddenly had her baby in the bathtub, and I had to clean all the nasty stuff off of it and then the ambulance came to drive her to the hospital, even though she already had the baby."  
  
"What's the baby?" she asked, eyeing me suspiciously.  
  
"A cute little baby boy." I said, not blinking an eye.  
  
She glanced at me again, and then seemed to believe me. She scribbled something on my pink late slip, and handed it to me. As I walked out of the door, I looked at it. YES! Excused tardy! I am the bomb!  
  
***  
  
"You MUST be joking!" Lizzie whispered in health class, when we were supposed to be filling in our nervous system worksheets.  
  
"I am so serious." I said.  
  
"Maybe your mom was joking, Miranda." She said. "I mean, this IS Isabelle who's at question here!"  
  
"Yeah, perfect Isabelle! Pregnant!" I said, not believing in fully myself. "But Mom was not joking. The look on her face said 'I am dead serious'."  
  
"Is Isabelle going to marry Jose?" Lizzie asked, just as Coach Becker gave us a look that said 'shut up, NOW'.  
  
We propped our health books up and began to whisper again.  
  
"That's what I want to know!" I said. Jose and Isabelle don't seem quite like the type to get married. Isabelle is beautiful, smart, and excels at everything she does. Jose is good-looking, street smart, and most of the things he excels at I believe are from bribery and blackmail. Isabelle chose the exact opposite of herself, and he lives downtown.  
  
"Elizabeth! Miranda! Stop talking unless you enjoy detention!" Coach Becker's voice sounded sharp and mad.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Lizzie." I whispered.  
  
"'Kay." And she started to stare at the work sheet just like I was staring at it. Like it was in Korean, because I sure didn't understand it.  
  
***  
  
"What?!" Gordo said, practically spitting out the chicken he just bit into. "Not your sister? You mean some other Isabelle, right?"  
  
I had decided to wait until lunch to tell Gordo the news. He was taking it pretty well. Or at least, better than I had. After Mom shut the door in my face, I choked on the bagel I was eating.  
  
"Nope, the very same." Lizzie said. "Smart, pretty, all around great Isabelle!"  
  
"How?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Gordo!" I said, shocked. "They taught us all about this in the fifth grade! Don't you remember? Okay, when a guy likes a girl, th-"  
  
"That's not what I meant!" He said, disgusted. "I mean. . . wow. Isabelle."  
  
"Yep." I said. "Isabelle."  
  
***  
  
Do you like my story? Please review and tell me! And for any suggestions or things of that sort, email me at milla_matisse@yahoo.com!  
  
Please review! And I don't want to hear any complaints about my story having a pregnancy. The girl is 19, and in college. She'll manage. 


	3. The Return of the Perfect One

Dancing on the Moon with You  
  
Disclaimer: -nothing-  
  
I own everyone who you don't see on Lizzie McGuire, which means Isabelle, Jose, Nikki, and Coach Becker.  
  
"Hey, Belle." I said, probably sounding nervous. I mean, I'd never talked to a pregnant woman before. Well, yeah, I had, but the pregnant woman was never my sister.  
  
"Hi Ri-ri." She said, obviously not noticing my voice sounding slightly weird. "Is Mom home?"  
  
"Yeah." I said, wincing as she called me Ri-ri. I mean, I like the nickname, but seriously. How do you get Ri-ri out of Miranda? Wouldn't it be Ra-ra? "Do you want me to get her?"  
  
"Yeah, why else would I ask?" Isabelle said. While Isabelle is perfect, we are still normal siblings. She argues with me the same as I argue with her. It's not fair. Seriously. She's perfect and yet she can sill argue with people. It must be a gift.  
  
"Shut up." I said. "MO-OM!! ISABELLE IS ON THE PHONE! PICK IT UP!!"  
  
"Miranda," she said as she walked out of her bedroom, which she hadn't came out of since I'd been home. "I'm not an animal, so don't call me like I'm one."  
  
"If you were an animal, I'd be saying 'good girl' instead of handing you the phone." I said sarcastically.  
  
Luckily, my mom didn't hear. The mood she was currently in would probably make her apt to ground me. I walked to my room and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels until I found something about babies on the Discovery Health channel. I mean, pretty soon I'm gonna be Aunt Ri-ri, right? So why not do a little research? I picked up the phone and dialed the number that I always automatically call almost everyday.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie said, sounding sleepy.  
  
"Can I place an order for a large pepperoni pizza, hold the-" I did my best to disguise my voice, and it worked.  
  
"I'm sorry, you have the wrong number." Lizzie said, still sounding drowsy.  
  
"This is Dominoes pizza, right?" I said, and then burst into laughter. "It's me, Lizzie!"  
  
"Miranda!" Lizzie said, suddenly awake. "Don't you know it's illegal to trick someone when they're half asleep?!"  
  
"Nope, sorry." I said. "No one told me that one."  
  
"Any news on Belle?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No, but I did just talk to her. She's coming home tomorrow, so maybe I'll find out more tomorrow."  
  
"Well, I have to go, okay? My mom needs to use the phone, and plus. It's eleven o'clock at night, and I'm sleepy."  
  
"Did I wake you up, Liz?"  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately. I was having great dream."  
  
"About a guy?" I said cutely.  
  
"Yessss."  
  
"About the love of you life, Ethan?"  
  
"No, Miranda! I'm so over him! Anyways. . . I have to go! Bye!"  
  
"Bye, Liz!"  
  
I hung up the phone, and just stared at it for a while. I knew Mom wasn't going to be in tonight to tell me it's past my bedtime and I should be asleep by now. So I turned to channel six, and engaged in a ritual I participate in every time I can when I'm up past eleven.  
  
I watch infomercials. I didn't start watching infomercials because I wanted to. They're just. . . interesting, I guess. When I flip through the channels late at night, I land on infomercials, and I just can't stop watching them. They sort of mesmerize me, you could say. I never buy anything off of the infomercials, I just watch them, even if they are two hours long. I guess it's weird, but hey.  
  
I put the remote under my pillow, turned off my lamp, laid down and shut my eyes. I listened to the sound of the lady's voice as she tries to sell me miracle face cream for on three easy payments of $19.95, not including tax. The sound of the cars rushing by my window soon blended with the lady's voice, and I drifted off into dreamland.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Belle!" I say, my eyes on her stomach the whole time as she walked into my room.  
  
"Ah! They gave me spring break the same week they gave you spring break!" she said jokingly. "Someone messed up!"  
  
"Uh, Belle?" I said, gathering up all my confidence.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you, uh. I mean. Well I heard that. . ." I stammered.  
  
"What?" she said, still smiling.  
  
"You're pregnant!" Wow. I didn't mean to say it so quickly.  
  
"Yeah." She said, as if she as always pregnant.  
  
"Wow. I mean, I'm gonna be an Aunt. Aunty Ri-ri." I was amazed. "Is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I'm only about two months along." She said breezily. "But as soon as I can find out, I will."  
  
"What do you want it to be?"  
  
"I don't know. If it's a girl, I'll name it Josie; if it's a boy, I'll name it Jose Jr." She said. "But I have to go meet the real Jose now."  
  
"Bye." I said as she kissed me on the cheek and then walked out of the door. I was mad. Why would she name her kid after Jose? I know he must be the father, but still.There was something I didn't really like about him.  
  
***  
  
Sorry another short chapter! I just can't think of too much right now. Oh well. I'll try to make the next chappie longer!  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Meet Me at Your Girlfriend's House, Gord...

Dancing on the Moon with You  
  
Disclaimer: no/nada/nothing/get a life  
  
I hate all those Miranda fics where she is seriously messed up. I mean, she's always jealous of Lizzie and stuff. I don't intend for my fic to be like that. Miranda's going to have some problems, but none that are all suicidal.  
  
***  
  
"The dance is in two weeks!" I said to Lizzie as we were shopping in Chosen Image, the best store at the mall. "Why didn't they tell us earlier?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. . ." Lizzie said as she studied an orange tank top. "Are you going to wear a skirt or jeans?"  
  
"Uh, a skirt and some flip-flops, maybe." I said as I eyed a short, faded denim skirt. "What do you think of this Lizzie? Isn't it cute?"  
  
"Oh gosh! Yes!" she squealed. "But if you brought it, we'd probably have to buy you those shoes, the ones that Eve wears."  
  
"Oh, you mean those cute high heeled sneaker sandal she wore in People magazine?" I asked as I picked up the skirt. "I think they have some over in the shoe section!"  
  
"You wear a size seven, right?" Lizzie asked. "I'll go get you a pair."  
  
"Lizzie, ever since I've known you, we've had the same size shoe! Except in 6th grade when your foot went from a five to a six, and I was still a five. But now, yes, I wear a size seven, just like you!"  
  
"Okay!" and she headed over to the shoe display in the back of the store.  
  
She came over with two boxes with size seven shoes in them.  
  
"Lizzie!" I shrieked. "Look at these jeans! They'd go perfect with that blue shirt you picked out!"  
  
"You're right!" She said. "Okay, this is going to be like, $127 for both of us combined."  
  
"So THIS is why my mom told me not to shop at Chosen Image!" I said, remembering. "She said if she ever found another receipt from Chosen Image laying around the house she'd personally be taking me to Quik-Zip Shop every two weeks to buy my clothes!"  
  
"Oh no! Not the Quik-Zip Shop! It's half clothes store, half gas station!"  
  
"I know!" I said as the cashier rang up our clothes. I had ended up with the skirt, those shoes, gold Baby Phat cat earrings, and a beautiful dark red tank top with a scoop neck. Lizzie had that pair of low-rise hip- huggers, silver dolphin earrings, a pair of shoes identical to mine, and a baby blue scoop neck tank top that laced up at the sides.  
  
"Your total is $140.50." the lady behind the counter said. She had on purple lipstick, purple eye makeup, and too much pink blush.  
  
Whenever Lizzie and I go shopping, we split the bill evenly. Even if one person has more stuff than the other, it's sort of a tradition.  
  
"Hey Miranda," Lizzie said as she pulled some money out of her purse. "I have the $70, but I don't have any change. Do you have 50 cents?"  
  
"Uh.. Lemme see." I fished around the bottom of my purse, and pulled out two quarters. "Yep."  
  
We picked up our bags and walked out to the front of the mall. Lizzie called her mom on her cell phone, and I called Gordo on mine.  
  
"Hello?" Gordo answered the phone after five rings. He sounded out of breath.  
  
"You been running?" I asked.  
  
"Hey Miranda!" he recognized my voice. "Yeah, I was outside and I had left my cell phone inside, and I couldn't find it."  
  
"Okay, cut the sob story." I said. "Be at your girlfriend's house in twenty- five minutes, okay?"  
  
"Huh?" he said confused, and then realized what I meant. "I don't go out with Lizzie!"  
  
"Either way, be at her house in twenty-five, okay?"  
  
"Okay, whatever. See ya." And he hung up. I put my cell back into my bag and walked over to Lizzie who was already off the phone.  
  
"Mom said she'll be here in one minute." Lizzie said, just as Mrs. McGuire's van pulled into the mall parking lot.  
  
***  
  
"Truth or dare, Gordo?" I asked slyly as we all sat on Lizzie's bed.  
  
"Nope. I refuse to play this game again." He said, as if remembering a past experience.  
  
"I'll be good! Trust me!" I said pleadingly.  
  
"Those two little words," he said as he gave me a Look. "have gotten me in more trouble than I wish to remember."  
  
"Just one question!" I begged.  
  
"Okay! Fine." He gave in.  
  
"Do you," I asked, smiling slyly. "like anyone from school?"  
  
"Yea." He said, not looking up from Lizzie's laptop.  
  
"WHO?" Lizzie and I squealed at the same time.  
  
"Only one question, remember ladies?"  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie and I said in unison.  
  
Lizzie picked up one of her blue pillows, and I chose a pink and blue striped pillow. As silently mouthed 1-2-3, we stood behind Gordo, who still hadn't looked up from Lizzie's laptop. Then we ambushed him, and we all ended up on Lizzie's floor, lying side-by-side, laughing uncontrollably.  
  
***  
  
Another short chapter.. This story is just gonna have to make do with short chapters until I find some inspiration!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Number One, Nas is Better than JayZ

Dancing on the Moon with You  
  
manderz_chica: omg can u believe it?  
  
lizzerbob_827: believe wut randa?  
  
manderz_chica: guess!  
  
lizzerbob_827: gues what? It's almost midnight n im bout 2 fall asleep!  
  
manderz_chica: 2morrow we go back 2 school! spring break is over already!  
  
lizzerbob_827: yeah, I kno! That's why you should let me go to SLEEP!  
  
manderz_chica: just stay on 5 more minutes!  
  
lizzerbob_827: fine, but if my mom catches me..  
  
manderz_chica: I kno, I kno!  
  
lizzerbob_827: so, did u find anything else bout Belle?  
  
manderz_chica: nope! Good ole Izzy spent all of her vacation at Jose's!  
  
lizzerbob_827: do u kno what names shes thinking of naming the baby?  
  
manderz_chica: they're gross!  
  
lizzerbob_827: tell me!  
  
manderz_chica: jose for a boy, josie for a gurl  
  
lizzerbob_827: theyre not gross! Theyre nice names, but it's a bit of a shrine to Jose, irsnt it?  
  
manderz_chica: exactly!  
  
lizzerbob_827: randa! I g2g! I hear footsteeps  
  
manderz_chica: see you in schoool 2morrow!  
  
lizzerbob_827: bye!  
  
***  
  
I signed off and went over to lay in my bed. I couldn't believe Spring Break was already over. It had just started, it seemed. I heard my mom in the kitchen down the hall, and decided to go to sleep before she could come and get mad at me for being up at midnight. I turned to my favorite infomercial channel, turned off my lamp, and shut my eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Yo, and you see, that's why Jay-Z is better than Nas!" Nikki said, making me want to throw my science book at her.  
  
"Number one, Nas is better than Jay-Z," I said. "Number tow, stop talking like that, you sound like you're on drugs. And number three, why are you even talking about this? Why aren't you doing your work?"  
  
"Yo, dis talk comes naturally!" she said. Actually, if I recall correctly, and didn't. I remember last year in the seventh grade. Nikki did not talk like that. Well, she didn't before she started trying to get with Adam Reeves. Then she started talking funny, and it made Adam not like her even more. I had went out with Adam, back in sixth grade, and now I'm not sure why. He couldn't kiss fir the world.  
  
"Yea, okay." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"Yo just hatin cuz I like rap and sheeit."  
  
"I like hip hop, too." I said. "Remember who got you that Ja Rule CD last year? Ypu do remember last year, don't you? When you talked regular?"  
  
"Yeah, but you like rock too!" she said, doing anything to make me look stupid.  
  
"Yeah! Totally, dude! Not." I said, sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you know-" she said.  
  
"No, I don't, and I don't want to." I said, cutting her off. "Just be quiet."  
  
"Yeah, okay." She said, looking at me.  
  
I knew that, unfortuneatley, she wasn't mad at me. Stuff like this had happened before, and the next thing I know she's asking me if I want to go to the movies with her next weekend. The girl never stops.  
  
***  
  
"You are so stupid!" I said. "Art club is much better than dance club! You should just take dance class, stupid!"  
  
"Actually, you're the stupid one!" Lizzie yelled at me. "Why don't you take art class, you idiot!"  
  
"Actually, I was thinking we should join Behind the Scenes." Gordo quickly put in.  
  
"What," I said slowly. "Is that?!"  
  
"You know the club for people who want to direct, write, stuff like that. All the behind the scenes stuff."  
  
"NO!" Lizzie and I shouted at the same time.  
  
"If you don't take art with me, you'll be in dance by yourself!"  
  
"Have fun in art by yourself then!" she yelled.  
  
"I won't be alone, Gordo will be with me." I spat.  
  
We both turned to look at Gordo, who started looking nervous and fidgeting.  
  
"I'm, uh, gonna be in that Behind the, that Behind the Scenes thing." He said nervously, twitching at his collar.  
  
"Gordo!!" we both yelled, and for some reason, starting hitting him on the arm.  
  
"Okay! I have a solution!" he said loudly. "And stop hitting me, it tickles more than hurts."  
  
This caused us to glare at him; we did, however, stop hitting him. We both folded our arms and stared at him.  
  
"Join the drama club!" he said. "Miranda, you can express your artistic side with set designs, and I know you love to act. And Lizzie, you like acting too, and maybe there'll be dance sequences in the play they choose to do!"  
  
Lizzie and I just stood there, glaring at each other. I knew Gordo had a point, and a good point, but I didn't want to be the first to apologize. But I knew I had to; this could go on forever, with Gordo stuck in the middle. It had happened so may times before; that doesn't mean Lizzie and I aren't the best friends ever. We just have arguments, like everyone has.  
  
"Sorry Lizzie." I said at the same time as Lizzie said sorry. We both started laughing, and then she hugged me.  
  
"See?" Gordo said. "Y'all will have fun in drama."  
  
"What?!" Lizzie said as I put my hand on my hips to look at Gordo.  
  
"What now?" he said.  
  
"You," I said. "are going to have fun too. Because you're going to join Drama with us. You can be the director, or whatever. And you can't say no. Lot's of boys are in drama."  
  
"Fine." He said, and then sighed.  
  
"You know you secretly wanted to!" I said.  
  
We all started laughing, and Lizzie hugged me again, and I grabbed Gordo over to join. We were all hugging and laughing, and didn't notice the weird look the school counsler, Mrs. Adams, giving us a strange look.  
  
***  
  
The story will start going somewhere in the next chapter! I love music, but I cannot STAND IT when people try to talk like they're ghetto when they're not.  
  
REVIEW 


	6. It's A Date!

Dancing on the Moon with You  
  
Disclaimer: None  
  
I own Andrea Martinelli, Katie Lopez, Sandra Smith, Anna Martin, and Joshua Adams. I also own anyone you don't recognize.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Miranda," a boy in my math class said from behind me. I turned around and saw Joshua Adams, a really cute guy. He was taller than me, and he had green eyes and short brown hair. Kate liked him, he didn't like her. He had gone out with Andrea Martinelli for five months in the sixth grade, and last year he dated Claire for about five minutes. Then, he went out with Katie Lopez for seven months, and everyone thought it was true love until they had broken up suddenly. This year, he had dated Sandra Smith, Nikki, and Anna Martin, but he was currently single.  
  
"Hey, Josh." I said, wondering why he was just standing there.  
  
"Are you doing anything this weekend?" he asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so. You got plans?" I asked, trying to be cool. It was not working. I was dieing from nervousness inside.  
  
"Yeah. Well, no. I was wondering if you wanted to come to the movies with me?"  
  
"Okay, sure. Um, you want my address? Here." I said, reaching for a piece of paper.  
  
"I already know it." He said.  
  
"Huh?" I asked, confused.  
  
"I, uh. Asked that Gordo guy." He said, looking embarrassed.  
  
"Ah. So now I have a stalker. How nice." I said jokingly.  
  
"So, I'll pick you up at 6:30, okay?"  
  
"Okay. See ya then." I said, and I started grinning like the Cheshire cat as I tried to figure out number three in my math book.  
  
***  
  
"Ooh! I'll have to come over to your house to help you pick out what to wear!" Lizzie squealed.  
  
"Better idea! You come too!" I said.  
  
"I don't have anyone to go with, and I absolutely refuse to be a third wheel." Lizzie said, the smile leaving her face.  
  
"You can go with Gordo!" I said, and she began to blush. "Why are you blushing? You and Gordo go to the movies all the time together! Oh, I get it, it's because you like him!"  
  
"Miranda!" Lizzie said, completely red. When I glanced over at Gordo, he was blushing too. "Don't say that!"  
  
"Say what?" I said, faking innocence.  
  
"If you just shut up, I'll go to the movies!" Lizzie said.  
  
"With Gordo?" I asked.  
  
"With Gordo!" she said, desperate for this conversation to be over.  
  
"Consider me shut up!" I said, grinning.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, how does this look?" Lizzie asked, holding up an orange tank top to her body, seeing how it would look.  
  
"Orange isn't your color." I said, tossing her a green t shirt that said "All Hail the Queen' to her. "Try this."  
  
"This is what I'll wear." Lizzie said. "And Miranda? Do me a favor. No more of this Gordo talk, please."  
  
"You like him, don't you?" I asked.  
  
"You know I do! I've liked him since the fourth grade!"  
  
So why have you been all over Ethan all this time?"  
  
"Because, Miranda!" she said, like I should have known. "He obviously doesn't like me. And there's some rule, never date your best friend. And I don't break rules!"  
  
"What about that time we snuck out to go-"  
  
"That's not what I mean! What I mean is, if I told Gordo I liked him, and he said he didn't like me, we could never be friends again! And if we went out, we'd be sure to break up, because we're only in 8th grade, and I won't be with one person for the rest of my life!"  
  
"True." I said, nodding. "But Gordo is cute."  
  
"You like Gordo?!"  
  
"No, no! I mean, in the 4th grade, when we both liked him, yeah, but now? Nah."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Miranda! Lizzie!" Mom yelled in her ultra loud voice. "Joshua is here!!"  
  
I quickly pulled on a red 'Devil' shirt and ran down stairs, right behind Lizzie.  
  
***  
  
Sorry so short. I'm not feeling inspired.  
  
MORE REVIEWS! I need more reviews or I'm not gonna continue. I need to know if people are actually reading this! 


	7. Spoiled Brat

Dancing on the Moon with You  
  
Disclaimer: none!  
  
I know on the show, Miranda's mom says her middle name is Isabella in the Rated Aargh episode, but since I made Miranda's sister's name Isabella, it'd be sort of weird, so I made her middle name different. ***  
  
Everyone in theater was laughing. Or at least, everyone except that old gray hired couple a few seats behind us. I don't think they quite understood the joke.  
  
It was a great movie. It was called Wild Child, and it starred Matt Smith as a guy named Adam who falls for Christine Ross, played Marie Renee. Christine is really wild, and in a special class at school for the kids who cause trouble, although she's really smart.  
  
Everyone was laughing at the scene where Christine is at Adam's house, giving him a lap dance, and then his mom walks in the front door and catches them on the couch.  
  
Great humor.  
  
"Miranda?" Josh whispered.  
  
"Huh?" I said, thinking he was about to kiss me.  
  
"Pass the popcorn."  
  
"Oh." I said, and passed him the popcorn, spilling a little on his lap. Serves him right, he should have kissed me!  
  
***  
  
"Well, see ya." Josh said as we stood on the porch of my house.  
  
"Yeah. I had fun." I said nervously.  
  
"So, does this mean you want to go out with me?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Go out, go out? Like as in girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, if you want to, I mean." He said, tugging at his sleeve.  
  
"Yeah, sure." And right after the words left my mouth, he leaned in and kissed me. I shut my eyes, and for a minute it was like the world stopped.  
  
"So, I'll call you later, right?"  
  
"Yeah, see ya!" I said as he walked down the street towards his house. From the opposite direction, Lizzie and Gordo were walking up to my house. They had agreed to walk a little bit behind us on the way back so Josh and I could be alone.  
  
"Omigosh! Lizzie! Guess what?" I said as soon as she was closer.  
  
"What? He kissed you, didn't he?"  
  
"Yep!" I said, grinning.  
  
"This is my cue to completely tune out, in order not to hear all this girl junk." Gordo said.  
  
"Tell me everything!" Lizzie said excitedly.  
  
"Okay, you see. . .  
  
***  
  
(Next Day)  
  
"Mom! Let's go!" I yelled.  
  
"Go where?" she said, coming out of her room.  
  
"To Golden Corral. You said you'd take me!"  
  
"Oh Ri-ri, sorry. We can't make it, not today. I have to help Isabelle with her money. I have to figure out exactly how much the baby will cost."  
  
"Babies are free, mother," I said sarcastically. "all you have to do is get knocked up, and nine months later, BAM! A screaming little brat."  
  
"A lot like you! And you know what I mean, Miranda Olivera Sanchez! Go to your room, and don't come out!" I hate it when she uses my full name!  
  
"I won't! If I did, I'd risk seeing you, and I wouldn't want that!" I screamed as I ran up the steps. Lately, my mom had no time for me. My dad was always working late, and every damn thing revolved around Isabelle and her baby, or Isabelle and her wedding.  
  
I buried my face in my pillow, and cried, and cried. Then I thought, why should I wait around here if no one obviously cares if I'm home or not? I mean, I didn't want to be one of those punk rebels you see on TV going to jail, but why can't I have fun?  
  
I dried my eyes, and called Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Miranda?"  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked, a plan forming in my head.  
  
"I was in the middle of beating Matt up, but then I had to answer the phone." She said.  
  
"Well, come to my house. Only don't ring the bell. Come around to my window, and throw a rock up there. I'll sneak out of my room, and down the steps, and I'll go out the screen door in the back of the house. And dress like you're going out. We might find a party or something."  
  
"Okay, but why?" Lizzie asked, confused. That's the good thing about Lizzie. She'll stand by me through thick and thin, as long as she knows my motives.  
  
"My parents are too busy with Isabelle to notice me, but I'm in trouble for who knows what, so I'm grounded."  
  
"Okay, let me see if I understand." Lizzie said slowly. "You're grounded, but you want to sneak out."  
  
"Exactly." I said.  
  
"Okay. I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
I hung up my phone and walked around my room to get what I'd need. I changed into a pair of tight jeans that laced up at the side, the ones Lizzie and I had brought each other as presents for Christmas, and found my blue and purple butterfly tank top.  
  
I clipped my cell phone into the back of my jeans, and walked into my bathroom. I put on some mascara, dabbed on some lip gloss and then put it in my pocket. I brushed my hair into a ponytail, found a pair of black flip flops to wear, and sat by the window, waiting to hear the -ping- of a rock.  
  
'Ping!' Bingo! Lizzie was here! I checked my reflection in the mirror one last time, re-applied my lip gloss, and picked up my flip-flops. I couldn't wear them until I got outside or my mom might here my footsteps. Not that she'd care that I was leaving to do who knows what, but she would hate it that I wasn't listening to her and staying in my room.  
  
I crept down the stairs, and past the kitchen. I had to be really quiet around that area, because my parent's bedroom was near. I went towards the laundry room, and opened the back door oh-so-quietly. I slipped out the door and locked it behind me.  
  
"Hey Liz." I whispered. "Let's get away from here quick. My mom's in her room, and the window might be open."  
  
"Okay." She said quietly. We slipped through the trees, crossed over into the Johnson's yard, went through the trees and emerged on a side street.  
  
"Liz!" I said, finally seeing her in good light. She was wearing a purple tank top and some lace up jeans. "We're wearing the same jeans!"  
  
"Really?" she said, looking down at her jeans, and then at mine. And sure enough, we were wearing the jeans we had given each other for Christmas. "Great minds think alike!"  
  
"Seriously!" I said, laughing. "So, how did you get out of the house? Didn't your mom catch you?"  
  
"My parents," she said bitterly. "Are spending as much time thinking about Matt as yours are thinking about Isabelle."  
  
"Really? How'd that happen?" I said, surprised.  
  
"Apparently, Matt has gotten his Picasso like art talent back." She said. "They spend so much time carting him around to art events, planning his future, buying him art supplies, and picking the best, and also most expensive, art camps to send him to this summer."  
  
"Wow." I said, amazed. "My mom is mad at me. I hate the fact that she was so sad about Isabelle being pregnant, and now she acts like it's the only thing that matters. I wish I didn't have a stay at home mom. I see her too much."  
  
"Same here. She spends all her time with Matt, and so does my dad. And the little brat, Matt, is loving all the attention he's getting. And even more, he loves the fact I'm not getting any."  
  
"Go figure."  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I don't know. . ." then an idea hit me. "It might be a good thing Nikki changed into a party animal! She should have something to do, a party or something."  
  
I took my cell phone off of my pocket, and dialed Nikki's cell.  
  
"Wassup?" Nikki answered.  
  
"Hey Nikki!" I said, feigning friendliness. "It's me, Miranda!"  
  
"Sup, Randi?" Something I like about this girl! I like Randi much better than Ri-ri, that's for sure.  
  
"So, any parties going on?" I asked.  
  
"Do you actually want to go to a party? It's eleven o'clock, you know. Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
"No. Are you?" I said.  
  
"Nah, it's just that you never go to parties." Nikki said. "Well, yeah, there is this party I'm going to. Come to my house now, you remember where it is, right?"  
  
"Yep." Last year, Lizzie and I had been to her house plenty of times. "I'll be there in ten."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I flipped my cell shut, and then clipped it back onto my jeans. Nikki lived near Lizzie and me, a few streets away.  
  
"Let's head to Nikki's house. She knows a party that's somewhere."  
  
"You don't know where it is?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Anywhere but here is fine with me."  
  
***  
  
Lizzie rang Nikki's doorbell, and then stepped back. About a minute later, Nikki opened up the door. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a red tank top.  
  
"Hey guys. Come on in. Jeff should be here in a minute." She said before she bounded up the steps. I shut the door, and Lizzie and I walked up the steps.  
  
"Nikki?" I called out.  
  
"I'm in here!" she answered. We walked towards where her voice was coming from, and entered a large room, with light purple everywhere. Nikki was in front of a mirror putting on makeup.  
  
"So," Lizzie said. "Who's Jeff?"  
  
"Oh, he's this guy. He'll be here to pick us up in five minutes." She said as she put on her mascara.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" I asked.  
  
"God no." she said, laughing like it was funny. "He's just a guy. Plus he can drive."  
  
"How old is he?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"16, and a sophomore." She said, just as someone outside honked six times in a row. Nikki stuck her head out the window and yelled. "God! Shut up! We'll be right down!"  
  
"That's our ride!" she said as she turned to us, laughing.  
  
We ran down the steps and out the front door. Nikki paused to lock it, and then we walked toward the black car.  
  
Nikki opened up the passenger's side door and hopped in, leaving Lizzie and me to sit in the backseat.  
  
Jeff had blue eyes, and brown dreadlocks, pulled back into a ponytail. Nikki kissed him, in a way I thought you only kissed people who were your boyfriend or girlfriend.  
  
Oh well. Welcome to the world of partying.  
  
***  
  
Next chapter will be the party. This is my longest chapter yet!  
  
Miranda and Lizzie did not totally rebel. They're just fed up with their parents being preoccupied and not noticing them that they decided to try something new.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Email me at milla_matisse@yahoo.com for anything! 


	8. We Walk the Road of Life, and Split with...

Dancing on the Moon with You  
  
Disclaimer: NONE!  
  
I own Jeff.  
  
***  
  
It was really hazy inside the house. It medium sized house, smaller than Lizzie's and mine. There were lots of people all around; smoking, drinking, and making out. Nikki went off with Jeff as soon as we entered the door, leaving us by ourselves.  
  
"Lizzie," I whispered. "All of a sudden, I think this might not be a good idea."  
  
"I was thinking the same." She said nervously.  
  
"But we can't leave."  
  
"Oh, yes we can!"  
  
"Nikki will NEVER let us forget that we went to her house, saying we wanted to go to a party, and then we left as soon as we got there!"  
  
"You're right." She said, biting her lip. "So, let's go make friends."  
  
We walked past the couples making out, over a few people passed out, I think, and found a couch. We sat down when a tall guy with short, blond, floppy hair came over with a cigarette in one hand and a drink in the other. He sat down beside Lizzie and pushed his long bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"You want one?" he asked Lizzie.  
  
"Um, no." Lizzie said nervously. We had always been told never to do drugs, and never to drink.  
  
"How old are you?" He asked her suspiciously.  
  
"I," she said nervously. I could tell she thought he was cute, and didn't want him to think she was a baby. She had to make a quick decision between the pot and the drink. "I mean, I don't want a cigarette. But the drink would be great."  
  
"What's your name?" he asked her, taking a big hit of his cigarette.  
  
"Liz." She said as she sipped her drink. "What's yours?"  
  
"Alex." He said, and put down his cigarette. He kissed Lizzie right after she took a sip of her drink, which I bet almost made her choke. He kissed her, and he worked his hands up the back of the shirt. This guy was probably two or three years older than us, and I could tell Lizzie thought everything was moving too fast. I was about to try to get Alex to stop, when I felt someone plunk down beside me on the couch. I turned around, expecting to see Nikki, but instead, it was a guy. He had blue eyes and brown, short floppy hair, a lot like Alex's.  
  
"Want one?" he asked, holding a drink out to me. I immediately grabbed it and started drinking. Anything to make this night better.  
  
"Who are you here with? Her?" he asked, nodding towards Lizzie, still making out with Alex.  
  
"Yeah. So, what's your name?" I asked.  
  
"Shane," he said, taking a long sip of his drink. My drink was clear, but his was light blue. "You?"  
  
"Randi." I said, remembering the nickname Nikki gave me.  
  
"You go to the high school?" he asked.  
  
"Well," I said, trying to decide whether or not to lie. "You know Nikki?"  
  
"Jeff's friend Nikki?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, her." I said. "I go to the same school as her, and so does Liz."  
  
"Hey, Alex." He said, tapping him on the shoulder. "Let's go find a room upstairs."  
  
"Okay." Shane and Alex walked a few steps ahead of us.  
  
"Lizzie! What happened?" I whispered.  
  
"I dunno! I was talking to him and then he started kissing me! I wanted to tell him to stop, but how could I? He's bigger than me! And his tongue was down my throat, how could I have talked?"  
  
"Well, if he asks what school you go to, just say you go to the same one as Jeff's friend Nikki."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What are we going into a room for?" I asked.  
  
"Think about in all the movies, what they do at parties when they go into rooms.  
  
"What? Oh gosh." I said nervously, realizing what was happening. "Let's just, go along with it until they try to go too far."  
  
"Okay." She said, sounding as nervous a I did.  
  
"And I'll call you Liz, you call me Randi. Much better than Lizzie and Miranda."  
  
"Much." She agreed as we entered a bedroom. There was a bed that looked like it hadn't been made in weeks, and clothes laying all over the floor. Shane went over to the bed so I walked over to join him. Alex was lying on the floor, right beside Lizzie, and they were already kissing.  
  
Shane didn't waste any time talking. He just started kissing me, and pretty soon his hands were fumbling with my bra strap. I panicked, and didn't know what to do. I just kept kissing him, hoping he'd forget about undoing my bra. I wondered if Lizzie was having this sort of problem on the floor, and I bet she was.  
  
Someone opened the door, and although Shane didn't stop, he just kept going, I wanted to see who it was. Nikki stood in the doorway, chewing gum and looking angry.  
  
"Come on you two. Let's go." she said, he voice sharp.  
  
"Wait, don't go." Shane said to me as he kissed me.  
  
"I have to. She's my ride back."  
  
"I want to call you."  
  
"Here. Here's my cell phone number." I said, scrawling my number on a piece of paper I found on a desk."  
  
I threw the pen and a piece of paper to Lizzie.  
  
"Here. Give Alex your number."  
  
She wrote it down, and then we went to Nikki. She didn't say anything, just walked down the steps and out the door, leaving us nothing to do but follow her.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie and I were walking home from Nikki's house. Nikki hadn't said anything at all on the ride home. When Jeff dropped us off at her house, she didn't say goodbye to him. She walked into her house and didn't say anything to Lizzie or me, so we started walking home.  
  
"What are you going to do when you get home?" I asked Lizzie as I kicked a rock. We were almost to the point in the road where we'd split up; her house was one way and mine was another.  
  
"Hide from my mom so she can't smell the drink on my breath." She said. "Thinking of ways to torture Matt."  
  
"Same here. Except the Matt part, that is." I said, laughing. "So, do you like Alex?"  
  
Yeah, he's cute." Lizzie said, kicking my rock. "But I dunno, he moves too fast. What about you?"  
  
"Yeah, I really like Shane, but he moves fast, too. He was trying to get my bra off."  
  
"Same thing with Alex." She said. "Wait, what about Josh? Aren't you going out with him?"  
  
"Yeah," I said. "But he won't ever see me there. He'd never be in a place like that."  
  
"Miranda, I bet a lot of people would think that about us!" Lizzie said.  
  
"True, true. Promise me one thing."  
  
"What?" she said, looking up at me.  
  
"We'll never do drugs, if we ever go back there, that is. They just mess up your whole body."  
  
"Didn't we say we'd never drink or do drugs before?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it'd be sort of hard to go to a party like that again and not do either."  
  
"You're right," she said as we got to the point in the road where we split apart. "They'd think we were babies."  
  
"See ya, Lizzie."  
  
"Bye, Miranda. See you tomorrow."  
  
Little did we know that Lizzie and I were getting to the point in the road of life where we split off from everything else, in order to follow the wild crowd.  
  
***  
  
Ah. A twist in plot. This story is PG-13 for a reason, people. And I'm not going to detail about a lot of things, I'll just mention them. I don't want this to be a rated R story.  
  
REVIEW! If you want me to continue, review! 


	9. Before You Get Hurt

Dancing on the Moon with You  
  
Disclaimer: None  
  
I get almost no reviews for this story, so in 2 or so more chaps, it'll be over. : (  
  
***  
  
"You wanna go to the party an Nick's house tonight?" Nikki asked us. She had become a permanent fixture at the table with Gordo, Lizzie, and me. Gordo knew that we snuck out and went to parties, and he said we shouldn't. Lizzie and I, of course, didn't listen to him, because no one could stop us. Everyone at my house was still in a fuss about Isabella, and At Lizzie's, Matt was the 'man' of the moment.  
  
"What do you think?" Lizzie said, getting a laugh from Nikki and me.  
  
"Oh god," Nikki said, standing up. "I have to go. Need to see a guy about some weed."  
  
"Get some for me!" I said to her back, making Lizzie laugh; truth was, we never smoked. We drank like crazy, but we both agreed not to smoke, and we never did. We both hated the smell of smoke, and although we were constantly around it, we didn't want to put it in us.  
  
"So, Lizzie," Gordo said hopefully. "You want to come over tomorrow?"  
  
"Nah. Alex is picking me up." She said lazily, with her head down. "Randi, you comin' too?"  
  
"Yep." I said, looking into my pocket mirror and re-applying my lip gloss. "Shane is picking me up."  
  
"Let me see if I understand this," Gordo said slowly. "Shane is your boyfriend, Miranda?"  
  
"Yep." I said, shutting my mirror and putting it away.  
  
"And you go out with Josh too?"  
  
"Gee Gordo," I said sarcastically. "How'd you get to be so smart?"  
  
"It's just that, well, you should only have one boyfriend." He said, his eyes on Lizzie as she got up to go get some ketchup.  
  
"Yeah, how should you know? You're saving yourself, completely, for Lizzie."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean." I said, meanly. "You think Lizzie's going to wait for you, and be the girl you want her to be. Truth is, she's not waiting for you. Nobody is. She moved on."  
  
"God," Gordo said, getting up to walk away. "What's wrong with you lately? Someday, you'll see what's wrong with you. I hope you do before you get hurt."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." I said to his back.  
  
***  
  
The house was hazy, but it was a different house from the first party Lizzie and I had gone to. This was maybe our fortieth party by now; we went to one almost every night. Somehow, our parents neglected us so much they never noticed. This just made me party all the more.  
  
This party was special; Lizzie and I had decided to go 'all the way' with Shane and Alex. They had been talking to us about it everyday, we decided we were old enough and it was time.  
  
Lizzie and I both said we loved them; I don't know if I did, but he gave me attention. But I had I saw something, something I had tried to forget, a few weeks ago.  
  
It had been about two weeks ago; I had walked into a party, earlier than we usually arrived. I had seen Shane, huddled in a corner with a girl who had long red hair. He had a drink in his hand, and they were kissing. I ran upstairs, found a bathroom, and threw up. When I came back downstairs, I was already to go home, but I saw Shane sitting on the couch. I walked over, and glared at him, and when he acted like nothing had happened, I asked him why he was kissing that girl. He said what girl, I never kissed any girl. And I believed him.  
  
But that was two weeks ago, and now I was in a bedroom with Shane, Lizzie, and Alex. There were three small beds in there, and we too up two. Shane was kissing me, and Lizzie and Alex were doing the same thing on the other bed.  
  
Shane's cold hands slid up my shirt, and I felt as if lightning hit me. His hand slowly worked his way down, and soon they were pushing down my pants. I saw Gordo's face, I saw Gordo saying 'before you get hurt' over and over. Gordo, he was the only one who paid attention to me and Lizzie lately. Well, Josh did too, but I found ways to blow him off; he couldn't take the hint I wasn't interested anymore. But he was nice, too. He just wasn't interested in partying, like I was.  
  
Everything started swimming. I heard Lizzie over in the bed next to us, saying 'no, Alex, later, no Alex.' Urgently, like she was pleading with him. I saw Isabelle and Jose kissing her; he loved her. She was pregnant, and I could be too, if I went through with this. Only I wouldn't have someone to love me. Shane didn't; but he was there for me. Then, the last thing I saw was him and that girl, kissing, and I knew at that moment it had been him. And I felt a surge of pure hatred.  
  
"Get off," I said, struggling to push him off of me. "Now."  
  
"No, come on." He stayed on me; he outweighed me by a lot. "This is what you wanted."  
  
"Key word- wanted." I said, struggling to keep back the tears. "In the past tense."  
  
"Whatever." He said as he continued kissing me, letting his hands wander further down.  
  
"Get off!" I screamed, shoving him off of me. He must not have thought I was strong, because he wasn't making too much of an effort to keep me down. I heard Lizzie crying and saying 'no Alex, no' over and over again.  
  
"You little-" and then he punched me, hard on my jaw on the right side of my face. I heard my jaw go 'crack' and it felt out of place. I tasted the salty, bitter taste of the blood in my mouth. I lay there still for a moment, feigning defeat. He was hovering over me, standing on his knees. As soon as he started to lie back down, I kicked him in his Achilles' heel, the place where the sun don't shine. He automatically grabbed his crotch, and I sprang of the bed. I pushed Alex off Lizzie; he was stronger than Shane. HE got right back up off the floor and charged at me. His hand was raised in the air, and I was terrified. I was sure he was going to beat me to death, or hit me hard enough so that I'd wish I as dead.  
  
Just as his hand was going down, Lizzie's hands moved to the desk, picked up a heavy vase, and smashed it over Alex's head. This pain, mixed with the drugs he was on and the alcohol he had consumed, caused him to fall out. Lizzie just stood there, shaking, as if not quite believing what she had done. She buried her face in her hands, letting out loud, ugly sobs.  
  
I was crying, too much to speak, so I just grabbed one of her hand from over her face, and ran. I didn't know how long either of them would be down. I knew Shane would be right after us, since we hadn't knocked him out, just gave him a swift kick to his family jewel's.  
  
I ran up and down the halls, holding Lizzie's arm, looking in each room, searching for Nikki. I finally found her in a room with about 14 guys in there, no other girls. Her pink shirt was off, lying on the floor. I ran over to where she was laying, on the bed.  
  
"Nikki!" I said urgently, shaking her. "Wake up Nikki! We have to go, now!"  
  
She didn't wake up, no matter how hard I shook her. I whirled around and faced the guys.  
  
"What did you do to her?" I shrieked, my eyes moving from one of them to another.  
  
"We just had a little fun, that's all." A scruffy looking guy with dreadlocks said, in between hiccups.  
  
"God!" I screamed. I started yelling at them in full-blown Spanish, calling them all the names I knew and making some up, even. They all just stared at me, hiccupping. I screamed, grab Lizzie's arm and raced down the stairs. I raced out the door, not bothering to lock it behind me, never letting go of Lizzie. I ran over to the curb, and Lizzie sat down, and the sobs took over her body. She kept jerking, and she was crying loudly.  
  
I couldn't think straight. Then I saw Gordo's face again, saying 'before you get hurt', and I knew what I had to do.  
  
Swallow my pride and call Gordo.  
  
***  
  
What Miranda means by swallow her pride was just earlier that day she basically told him she could do whatever she wanted and nothing could hurt her.  
  
REVIEW! 


	10. The Hurt Comes and Remains

Dancing on the Moon With You  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
*** Sorry I took so long to write another chapter! I took a break from ff.net. (  
  
***  
  
"Oh my God." I choked out. "Oh my God, Gordo. Please, Gordo."  
  
"What, Miranda, what?" Gordo said. "Tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"I got hurt Gordo." I sobbed. "I got hu-hu-huuurt."  
  
"Where are you?" he said frantically. "Lizzie's with you, right?"  
  
"I un nooooo whheeeere im aaaaaaat." I cried.  
  
"I can't understand you," he said. "Talk clearly."  
  
"I don't know!" I screamed.  
  
"Well then look for a street sign!" he yelled right back.  
  
"I'm so sorry Gordo. I shou-shouldn't have yelled." I sniffled, and then looked around for a street sign. "Bluegail. Bluegail Avenue. I'll be right there, Miranda. You and Lizzie, just stay right there."  
  
And he hung up. I walked over to where Lizzie was sitting on the curb. I put my arm over her shoulders and told her everything would be all right, Gordo was coming. She looked at me, sniffled, and threw up all over my bare feet. I had no shoes on, and neither did Lizzie. We had left them in the party house. I in turn, threw up on the curb, which prompted Lizzie to pass out in my arms.  
  
***  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a strange room, and Lizzie was lying next to me, sleeping. I remembered last night, and immeadiately looked at my feet for throw up. They were clean. I rubbed my eyes, and took a look around the room. We were in the guest room at Gordo's house.  
  
I heard footsteps in the hallway, so I sat up in bed. Gordo's head popped in, and he gave me a sad sort of half-smile.  
  
"You up?" he asked nicely.  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
And then I burst into tears.  
  
***  
  
I was at home, in my own bed. It had been two weeks since that night, that horrible night.  
  
Nikki was dead.  
  
She had been drugged, raped, and left at that party. Me and Lizzie identified some of the guys who had been in the room with her at the party, but somehow, our parents still didn't know what was going on. They just thought a girl at school had been killed and we were called in for questioning because we were close to her. My Tia Luisa took us to the police station. She's more of a mom to me than my own is.  
  
Lizzie is like me. We cried a lot, and we spent as much time together as possible. Gordo forgave us, even as nasty as I was to him that day.  
  
But my parents still treat me the same.  
  
Like I'm not there.  
  
***  
  
I have a great idea for this story's following chapters, so I'm gonna write more! Sorry this chapter was sluggish, but I couldn't find real inspiration. It will get better, I PROMISE!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


End file.
